The Woodlands
The Woodlands es el segundo capítulo de Faith, el primer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo center|650px Tras una introducción donde se muestran los créditos del episodio, Bigby Wolf llega a su casa en los apartamento de lujo The Woodlands. Una vez ha cruzado la puerta, puede interactuar con algunos objetos del jardín, como un letrero de No pisar la hierba. Poco antes de cruzar la puerta, oye un ruido, descubriendo a una persona escondida: *Don't make me come over there. *Come on out. *Stay off the grass. *... Entonces se descubre que la persona es Beauty, que le pide disculpas. Luego dice que no espera a nadie, y él responde: center|650px *Out pretty late. *Why did you hide? *Where are you going? *... Luego le pide que no le cuente a Beast que le ha visto, pudiendo responder: *I promise. (Beauty agradece tu ayuda) *No, I can't do that. *I'm staying out of it. (Te niegas a mentir) *... center|650px Finalmente entra al edificio, donde se encuentra al guardia durmiendo en la recepción. Puedes intentar despertarlo hablando con él o golpeando la armadura, sin resultado. También puedes abrir tu vació buzón o echar un vistazo al directorio de casas del apartamento, para observar que la hoja con tu nombre se ha caído de nuevo y volverla a poner. Tras estas acciones sube al ascensor, pero poco antes Beast le encuentra y decide preguntarle por su esposa, a lo que puede responder: center|650px *I did. (conversación adicional) *Haven't seen her. (le has mentido) *Staying out of this. *... (Beast lo recordará) Si eliges la primera opción, aparecerán las siguientes: *Just a second ago. (le contaste la verdad) *She told me not to tell you (le contaste la verdad) *Yesterday. (le mentiste) *... (lo recordará) center|650px De un modo u otro, Beast seguirá con su búsqueda y Bigby subirá a su apartamento. Ya allí, podrás interactuar con objetos como la nevera, el archivo sobre Bluebeard (si haces esto, se desbloqueará en el Libro de Fábulas), la comida china o el ventilador. Al final de la habitación se encuentra Colin, con quien hablará. Lo primero que dirá es que está en su silla, a lo que puede responder: *Yeah. Get out. *There's only the one. *C'mon, I'm tired. *... Tras apartarse y darle un cigarro, Bigby le recrimina que no puede seguir en Fabletown en su estado animal, sino que debe volver a La Granja, aunque él protesta. En este momento le responderá: *Don't be dramatic. (lo recordará) *I won't. (lo recordará) *Tell you what I told Toad. (lo recordará) *... (entenderá el silencio como un acuerdo) En función de la conversación previa con Toad, si le menciona ésta puede reaccionar de forma distinta: si le contó que le enviaría a La Granja se ofenderá, aunque si le dijo lo contrario sería más amigable. Luego Colin le recrimina sus hechos del pasado en que le derribó su casa, pidiéndole algo para beber para aliviar las penas. A eso responde: *I just want some rest. *a sip Luego le dice que todos le odian, a lo que responde: *Everyone hates me? *Better to be feared... *I was just hungry. *... Colin terina respondiendo que la gente le teme por lo que hizo en el pasado, y aunque no lo puede cambiar, tampoco sus recuerdos. Luego pregunta por sus manos y con quien se ha pegado, respondiendo: *My job. (lo recordará) *Not my fault. *Don't need advice. *... (lo recordará) Finalmente Colin le recrimina su actitud con la gente, lo que le acarrea problemas, aunque él dice que no con todo el mundo ha sido así hoy: center|650px *There was a girl... *Toad *Beauty. *... Para terminar, le pide irse a dormir, aunque Colin insiste con el trago de whisky: *Colin a drink *Drink Tras dormir un poco en el sofá, Bigby se despierta después de que alguien llame a su puerta. Es Snow, que le pide que le acompañe. center|650px *What happened? *Where are we going? *Slow down. *... Cuando va a contárselo, un desconocido les interrumpe, por lo que decide esperarse a salir fuera. Allí se encuentra la chaqueta del guardia de seguridad tapando algo, descubriendo bajo ella la cabeza de Faith. Snow deduce que es una fábula igual que ellos, no una mundy, preguntándole si la conocía: *A working girl. *Just a girl. *Prostitute. *... De un modo u otro, acaba contándole su enfrentamiento con Woodsman y la relación que tenía con ella, por lo que Snow deduce que fue él su asesino. Luego preguntará: *Who found her? *What happened? *Did you see anyone? *... center|650px Tras coincidir en que nadie la ha visto, recuerdan que hacía años que no tenían asesinatos en Fabletown, prometiéndose guardar la calma. Poco después investiga el cadáver de la víctima, revisando su cuello, boca (de donde saca su lazo con un anillo atado a él que termina guardándonse) y la cabeza en general posicionada en las escaleras (que sugiere que fue puesta para poder encontrarla). Snow le pregunta qué quiere hacer a continuación, pudiendo responder: center|650px *Investigate more. *Leave. Se puede realizar una investigación previa, o directamente decidir irse, teniendo una conversación con Snow. Si se investiga, se encontrará a la derecha un rastro de sangre, un trozo de tela (que recogerá) y un poste con más sangre. Al volver con Snow, se puede comparar el trozo de tela recogido con su falda. Tras investigar o no las pruebas, la conversación puede variar en su desarrollo: *Someone brought her here... *This is a message. *I don’t want to say yet. *... center|650px La segunda respuesta derivará en: *The placement of the head (está de acuerdo) *The victim herself *The Woodsman’s threat (está de acuerdo) *... (has dejado a Snow insegura) Además, si se responde la primera y se han recogido las pruebas se puede responder: *Blood Trail. (Snow es escéptica con tu teoría) *Blood on the fence. (Snow está de acuerdo con tu teoría) *Trust me *... De un modo u otro, termina diciendo que se debe informar a Crane sobre los hechos, a lo que puede responder: *Don't tell him. *Do what you need to. (Snow aprecia tu apoyo) *Just wait a little... (Le has pedido esperar) *... Independientemente deciden llevar la cabeza al forense y volver a verse en la oficina. Vídeo full|center|650 px Categoría:Capítulos de Faith